


Revenge

by falsettosland



Series: Peter Parker x Male! Reader [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Caught in the Act, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Raw Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, dad tony stark, starks are kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Peter Parker x Male! ReaderYou are upset about not being allowed to go on a mission so you and Peter get revenge, until Happy and your dad find you.





	Revenge

“Please, dad! I can help out!” You pouted, leaning against a work table as your dad’s suit was assembling on him.  
“Y/N, it’s dangerous, I’m not putting my kid in danger.” He said sternly behind the Iron Man helmet.  
“So I’m just going to be home alone?”  
“Yes, and I expect you to be on your best behavior.”  
“So...two to three days alone in the Stark mansion, can I invite anyone over?”  
“Yes...wait, no. No!” He opened the helmet, holding a finger to your chest.  
“I don’t want anything inappropriate going on under my roof. Happy is going to be checking on you and updating me.”  
“But, dad—!”  
“No buts.”  
You pouted as you watched your dad and the Avengers take off in the quinjet.  
——————  
Despite your father not approving of it, you still invited Peter over. You were laying in your dad’s bed, purely for the fact you knew he’d be pissed you were in it.  
Peter <3: where are you? you’re not in your room  
You: dad’s room  
Peter opened the bedroom door, his mouth dropping at the sight. Your father’s bedroom was extravagant, matching his personality. His eyes moved towards you, a smile appearing on his face. You sat against the headboard shirtless, your lower half bundled under the silk covers. Peter dropped his backpack by the door, eyeing you up and down.  
“Is there a reason you’re shirtless in your dad’s bed?”  
“I’m not only shirtless, you should come here and see for yourself.” You said with a wink. Your boyfriend stripped from his jacket and shirt, climbing into the king sized bed with you.  
“So why are you naked in Tony Stark’s—your father’s—bed?”  
“Revenge. He refused to let me help out on a mission I know I could help on.”  
“Wait there was a mission? And no one told me?” Peter sat up, visibly upset.  
“How about we take out our frustrations, honey?” You sat up, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

He groaned against your lips, climbing on top of you. You felt him harden in his jeans against your thigh, prompting you to start grinding against him. His hands trailed down your hips, lightly smacking your ass. You let out a moan at the contact, your face flushing, putting a smirk on your boyfriend's face. 

"You like that, huh? I should've expected a Stark to be into a little pain." Peter's voice lowered to an octave you only heard when you were getting intimate. Despite being a nervous dork literally anywhere else, you got out a darker side of the mutant boy. 

He pulled his jeans down along with his underwear, allowing his member to be free. You threw your head against the headboard when he started teasing your entrance with his dick. 

"Please, Peter, I want you to f-fuck me..." You groaned, pushing for more friction against him as he started to kiss and bite your chest. 

"You don't want any prep?"

"Hngh-no...I just want you..." 

Peter slowly pushed into you, shoving his tongue in your mouth to muffle your moans. You threw your legs over his shoulders to get him deeper in you, panting as your felt him throb inside of you. He grabbed your Y/H/C hair, slamming into you roughly. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you neared closer and closer to...

"Yes, Mr. Stark, I'm not sure where he is." Happy's voice was heard from outside in the hallway. 

"Oh my fucking god-" You whined, looking nervously at Peter. He quickly threw the covers over you two. 

"He would still be able to tell we-"

"Just don't talk!"

The bedroom door opened, and there Happy Hogan stood, his mouth dropped open.

"Did you find Y/N? Turn the camera!" Your dad's voice yelled on speakerphone from Happy's cell. Shit. It was a videocall. 

Happy turned a light red, turning his back, returning to the call.

"I-I'm not so sure that's a good idea..." The assistant stuttered. 

"Happy, turn the camera so I can have a talk with my son!"

Happy mouthed an ' _I'm sorry_ " as stepped towards the bed, turning the phone towards you, your father's upset face.

"Hey, Mr. Stark..." Peter said nervously, biting his lip. 

"Peter...is there a reason you're on top of my son under two blankets in _my_ bed?"

"There is, but I don't think you'd like it." 

You wanted to crawl into a hole and die. You thought it was bad enough when your dad caught you two dry humping and sucking face. Now he caught you while Peter was _in_ you. You winced, accidentally clenching yourself around Peter. 

"Shit!" He groaned, eyes widening as he realized Happy and Tony both heard that. 

"Happy, why don't you let the two kids finish and I'll talk to Y/N when i get home?"

"Oh thank god..." Happy sighed, rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind him. 

You both let out a sigh of relief, erupting into laughs. 

"Can we not have a normal sex life?" You laughed, shaking your head.

"So...are you still in the mood to finish?" Peter smiled, making butterflies appear in your stomach. 

——————

"I'm sorry we keep getting interrupted...we'll have our perfect night one day." You sighed, resting your head against his bare chest. 

"It's okay, I would be mortified if I didn't love you." Peter chuckled, arm tightening around your waist. 

"You love me?" You sat up abruptly, looking at him with a shocked expression. 

"This was the first time I said it."

"I told you the night we got caught in the limo."

Your boyfriend broke into a toothy grin.

"I love you, Peter Parker."

"I love you, Y/N Stark." 


End file.
